Stars and Sparks
by Eracion317
Summary: Sam befriends a new robot who has a unique power. One that could destroy if in the wrong hands but if in the right hands, could save the autobots lives. What does she have to do with Sam's grandfather?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my character, and the plot. _

_This is my first time writing a fan fiction (and actually posting it) so no flames please. (If I need to fix anything or if something doesn't make sense please do tell me, just nicely. =]) This fanfic takes place about two years after Revenge of the Fallen, so this is kind of like my version of Transformers 3._

"Blah" –talking

'Blah' –thoughts

'_Blah' –_phone talking/TV/flashbacks.

Chapter 1:

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

"Mommy! Mommy! Look a shooting star! And it's really big too!" A little girl stood by her bedroom window looking out into the sky. A woman entered the little girl's bedroom, stood by her daughter and looked out at the night sky. The "star" had gotten bigger and bigger as it flew overhead. It also seemed to get closer to the family's house.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's a shooting star…" The two watched as the "star" flew closer and closer to them. The mother and daughter saw the thing crash in a large explosion. It created an earthquake and destroyed the electrical wires underneath it.

"Mommy, I'm scared…" The little girl shook in fear.

"It'll be alright darling." The doorbell rang and the front door started opening, "That's your father. Go see him while I call the cops."

The little girl ran to her father while the mother dialed 911. As soon as her father opened the door, the little girl jumped in his arms.

"Daddy! Something's wrong. I'm scared."

"It will be ok." The mother came in the front room where the two were, cell phone in hand.

"I called the cops. They said that they'll investigate that thing right away."

"What happened?" the father asked.

"Something from space crashed near the power plant, the one beside the park. That's why the electricity is out."

"Let's just hope it's nothing bad…."

************************************

_'And stay tuned for a special live news report.'_ Sam groaned and turned over in his bed. It was 5 in the morning and there were no classes today, but his roommate Leo was up at this hour, the TV. turned on full blast. Sam tried to block out the noise with his pillow but nothing was working. He grew annoyed because 1: there were no classes and he was up at 5 and 2: Leo had the TV on full blast which is why there is reason number one.

"Hey Leo! Will you turn that damn TV down! It's five in the morning! You probably woke up the whole college!" Sam yelled and threw a nearby book at the door connecting the front room and the bedroom. He heard fast footsteps then Leo opened the door.

"Dude! You gotta see this news report on TV! They're saying that something crashed in Philadelphia!'

"So? Why is that important?" Sam asked.

"They're talking about how the military took away the thing that crashed before anyone could actually see what it was!" Sam looked at Leo oddly, "that means it could be one of your Transformer friend/allies."

"Yeah right. I doubt tha-" Sam was cut off by the TV._ 'Welcome back to your local news channel. Secretary of Defense, John Keller was here with us earlier, he says that it was only a U.S. satellite that fell on earth. The power plant still hasn't been repaired; people who live near the area still will not have any electricity until further notice.'_

"Did you hear that? A satellite can't destroy a large power plant. It has to be a robot!"

Sam shook his head, and then his phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw it was his girlfriend Mikaela.

"Hello?"

_"Get your stuff together. We need to go."_

"What? Why?"

_"You heard me. Get your stuff. I don't know why were leaving either, Bee came by my place and picked me up. He said something about going to NEST base."_

"Alright. I'll be at the front in a bit. See you then." Sam hung up, then he grabbed his back pack, changed his clothes and proceeded out the campus.

"Hey man, where you heading to?" Leo asked when he saw Sam open their dorm door.

"The NEST base," Leo gave Sam a confused look, "You know the Autobot base, the one with the big robots. Bee and Mikaela are picking me up."

Leo finally remembered, then he went to go get his bag and then stood next to Sam. Sam looked at him oddly, "You wanna go with me?'

Leo smiled, "Hell yeah man. Even though your last robot-journey thing almost killed me, I still wanna go. I got to see if that thing that crashed was actually a robot. I can't afford to miss a thing like this! These things that I go to with you is like the most exciting part of my college life. Who knows when I'll get to do this again!"

Sam looked at Leo liked he was crazy, 'He's actually excited about going somewhere where he could probably be killed…' but Sam nodded anyways, he didn't think Bee or the other Autobots would mind. The two walked down to the front of the college campus where Mikaela and Bumblebee were waiting.

_***************************************************_

_Autobot base, few hours earlier:_

Things were quite crazy around base, the thing that crashed on earth was a transformer, Secretary John Keller wants to make the Autobots and their base known to the whole world, and to top it all off, no one knew where and what happened to Megatron. The Autobots were very worried; the bot that was just brought in had a lot of damage done to it. They all knew that the only thing that could do that much damage was another robot, most likely a Decepticon. Ratchet had been working on fixing up the damaged bot for the past 5 hours; the others were waiting near the med bay for the news. Their human allies were waiting there as well.

"Any of you have an idea of what attacked that robot you guys brought in?" Sergeant Robert Epps asked.

"Don't know." Ironhide answered, "It looked like an attack. Most likely by a Decepticon."

"Great, we have to fight. Again," Agent Simmons said, "Can't we have some peace for a few years?"

"It's already been two years." Major Lennox told him, "How long do you need?" Just then the door opened and Ratchet came out the med bay and stood next to Optimus Prime.

"So what's the status?" Optimus asked.

"From my scans when I repaired her, it's a femme. Apparently she's been here on earth for a while, why she didn't show herself earlier I have no idea, you'll have to ask her yourself when she wakes up," Ratchet paused, "The damages done to her were severe, but not enough to put her offline. I've fixed her up as well as I can, right now she's recharging but she should be up in a few hours."

Optimus nodded, "Is there anything else Ratchet?"

Ratchet sighed, he was somewhat afraid of hearing that, "Yes, I recognized some of the injuries on her. Some of our own had those same injuries after fighting two years ago."

"Prime, the injuries she had came from missiles. Decepticon ones…" Ratchet paused again, "Megatron and Starscream were the ones who gave her those dents and fractures."

Optimus' eyes widened when Ratchet said that, "Are you sure Ratchet?"

"Yes, some of the damage done to her was the same damage done to Jazz." (A/N: I don't think that's actually true but it works.)

"Alright then, someone tell Bumblebee to come over here, and bring Sam with him. We need to tell both of them. I have a feeling the upcoming battle is going to concern Sam…"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

_Thank you for reading! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my character, and the plot. _

_This is my first time writing a fan fiction (and actually posting it) so no flames please. (If I need to fix anything or if something doesn't make sense please do tell me, just nicely. =]) This fanfic takes place about two years after Revenge of the Fallen, so this is kind of like my version of Transformers 3. _

_Thank you all for reviewing and taking your time to read my story! I would like some reviews from the people who put my story on alert. I just would like to see what you think of my story. Onwards to Chapter 2!_

"Blah" –talking

'Blah' –thoughts

'_Blah' –_phone talking/TV/flashbacks.

Chapter 2:

_Autobot Base, two hours later:_

Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Bumblebee arrived at the NEST base two hours later. Sam still had no idea why Bumblebee brought him here in the first place, but he had a bad feeling about it. Once the three got out the car, Bumblebee transformed in to his robot form and towered over the three.

"After that whole big adventure two years ago, I'm still not used to being and seeing giant robots." Leo said as he looked up at Bumblebee.

"I'm a lot smaller than the others." Bumblebee said, he couldn't mention many names since the radio limited his amount of words to use. (A/N: Just imagine how he talks in the movie.)

"Yeah man, but compared to me," Leo gestured to himself, "You're a whole lot bigger."

"Can we get inside now? Or are you two going to keep talking about size all day?" Mikaela got quite annoyed. It was in the middle of winter and it was freezing cold outside, "So if you want to freeze out here, be my guest"

Leo followed Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee inside the base. Once they were inside they were greeted by Agent Simmons. Bumblebee went ahead to the med bay, while Agent Simmons talked to the other three about the current situation.

"Did your robot friend, uh, Bumblebee, tell you what's going on?" Agent Simmons walked slowly with them to the med bay. Sam just shook his head,

"Mikaela called me around 5:30 in the morning and told me that we were leaving. Bee didn't tell me anything during the drive either."

Mikaela spoke up also, "Bee didn't say anything to me either, and when he picked me up he seemed to be in a rush."

Simmons nodded, he had a feeling that the other Autobots didn't tell Bumblebee anything, since they weren't sure, "Bumblebee didn't tell you two anything because he doesn't know what's going on either, Optimus thought it would be better if all of you were told in person because we aren't sure of what's going on either."

"Wait, so we got dragged out here for no apparent reason?" Leo asked, "I could've gotten more sleep!"

"I thought you were the one who was awake first?" Mikaela gave him an 'Are you stupid look?', "And, you were the one who wanted to go with us."

The four continued walking, along the way Agent Simmons told them what he knew about what's going on. Five minutes later, they arrived in the room where the others sat waiting. Sam and Mikaela sat next to Bumblebee and Leo sat with Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps and Agent Simmons. They were all quiet and staring at the locked door across from where Ironhide and Sidesweep were sitting.

"Grr… I'm getting tired of waiting," Ironhide said impatiently, "Can't I just go in there and blast a few things to wake her up? You know make a ton of noise so she can get out of recharge faster?"

"Who might get out of recharge faster?" Arcee asked. The three sisters came in the room and sat with the others.

"Why is everyone sitting here?" Chromia asked before anyone could answer.

"If you would let me answer," Ratchet said in a somewhat angry voice, he glared at Flareup when she was about to open her mouth, "That thing the humans brought earlier turned out to be a transformer. I've already repaired her; she's in recharge right now. We're all waiting for her to wake up so she can tell us what attacked her."

"Oh…" Chromia and Flareup said together. Then the two sat near Ironhide and Sidesweep. Arcee was still standing in the same spot, she seemed to be thinking about something, or deciding something. She finally decided to ask something,

"Ratchet, you said the bot's a femme right?" Arcee saw Ratchet nod and decided to continue on, "What was her color?"

"Uh, white, and her mark is kind of transparent. Why?" Ratchet looked at her questioningly.

Chromia and Flareup heard what Ratchet said, and their optics widened a bit once he said it. The two looked at Arcee and saw she had the same expression on her face. Chromia shook her head no while asking, "Arcee, you're not thinking that it's her, are you?"

Flareup nodded at what Chromia said, "Come on sis, she was thrown out into a space bridge going to who-knows-where during the war on Cybertron! You can't possibly think, out of all the places, she landed here!"

Arcee smiled and asked Ratchet something again, "Did your scans tell you how long she's been on earth?"

"Yes, she's been here for about 5 years, but she didn't show herself during our last two fights."

"Can we go see her?" Arcee asked Ratchet. Ratchet nodded and Flareup, Chromia and Arcee went in the med bay. Inside, the sisters saw a robot lying down on a tilted medical table. The robot was around 24 feet, it was white and there was a light red, almost pink Autobot mark on the left shoulder (In vehicle mode, it would be in between the tire and the door.) Arcee walked up to the table and started slightly shaking the recharging robot trying to wake it up,

"Starfire," Arcee started shaking her a bit harder, "Starfire, wake up. It's me, Arcee. Chromia and Flareup are here as well. Wake up."

The white femme stirred, Chromia and Flareup started shaking her awake as well. After a while the white robot finally awoke, it opened its' optics and looked around the room,

"Where am I?" The white robot asked, she looked beside her and saw the three sisters, "Arcee! Chromia! Flareup! Where… Am I? How are you three?"

Arcee smiled and gave the white robot a big hug, "You're in the med bay in the Autobot base here on Earth, and we're doing fine. How about you?"

Starfire got up and off the table and stood next to her friends. Her 24 foot frame towered over the sisters' 9 foot frame, "I'm doing fine now, thanks to whoever repaired me."

"That would be Ratchet. You'll get to meet him and everyone else too," Flareup explained.

"Starfire, where's your sparkling?" Chromia looked around the room trying to find a small robot.

"Axle's gone Chrome; he went offline right before I was thrown into the space bridge…" Starfire said sadly, "I'll tell you three about it later."

The sisters nodded. Arcee decided it was time to change the subject, "So Star, what happened to you? According to Ratchet you were in really bad shape."

"You said that the others were waiting outside right?" Starfire asked. Arcee nodded in return, "Then I'll explain everything out there."

The four femmes walked towards the door and out to the med bay. Distracted by their reunion, the sisters, Chromia, Arcee and Flareup, didn't notice the Matrix of Leadership hanging around Starfire's neck.

************************************************

_Thank s again for taking your time to read my story! Hope you all liked this chapter! Review please! I would like to have at least 3-5 review before I post the next chapter. Just so I can know what you think of it!_

_Have a great day! =] (next chapter will be up in less than a week. It's hard to get a hold of the computer when you have siblings. I'm saving up to buy my own!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my character, and the plot. _

_This is my first time writing a fan fiction (and actually posting it) so no flames please. (If I need to fix anything or if something doesn't make sense please do tell me, just nicely. =]) This fanfic takes place about two years after Revenge of the Fallen, so this is kind of like my version of Transformers 3. _

_These next few chapters will reveal many things. There will be some drama in the chapters; most of the big action scenes will happen closer to the end of the story. I have no idea how many chapters this will take, I start writing the next one as soon as I get the last one posted, so I just go along with it._

Chapter 3:

"I fold, go fish,"

Agent Simmons looked at Leo quizzically, "There's no folding in go fish… We're not playing poker either,"

Leo and Agent Simmons were playing go fish while waiting for something to happen. It had already been half an hour since Sam arrived. The game, go fish, the two were playing had been going on for a while,

"Uno!" Leo yelled when he only had one card left. Agent Simmons slapped his forhead and groaned. Just when he was about to explain to Leo that they weren't playing Uno, the door across the room opened. All the bots and humans stared at the door, a white femme bot stepped in the room. She was a taller than Bumblebee but shorter than Optimus, she had a red star on her right shoulder and the Autobot mark on her left. The three sisters, Arcee, Chromia and Flareup, came out from behind her.

"Everyone this is Starfire." Arcee said. She then pointed to each robot/human and told Starfire their names (A/n: im too lazy to write all their names…).

After Arcee's introduction, Ratchet was the first to approach Starfire, "So, care to tell us what happened to you? How in Primus' name did u get injured so badly?"

"You're Ratchet, right?" Starfire asked, she continued once she saw Ratchet nod, "Well, before I start, I would like to say thank you for repairing me."

"No problem," Ratchet replied, "It's my job."

"Anyways, the reason I crashed is because I fell off the moon…"

"You, fell of the moon??" Leo looked at Starfire quizzicaly.

"Uh, yeah. I've been trying to create an inter-dimensional space bridge on the moon to get to cybertron. I can open one myself, but the farthest I'll go is to Pluto. I've been looking for someone's journal, Archibald Witwicky's to be exact." When Starfire said that everyone stared at her, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…" Sam answered, "It's just, why do you need my great-great-grandfather's journal?"

"I just told you, to create a transdimensional space bridge on earths moon," All Starfire received were odd looks from everyone, "When Archibald Witwicky went supposedly crazy he started writing symbols everywhere, you all know that right? Well, during that time he managed to write the blueprint for an inter-dimensional space bridge Megatron was planning to build, after he took over Earth, in his journal."

"And you're looking for that now right? But why do you need it?" Ironhide decided to speak up, "And, why didn't you help us during the last battle we had with The Fallen two years ago?!"

Starfire winced as Ironhide said that, "I... I couldn't... beca-"

Starfire was cut off by another female voice, "Sam and I almost died!" The voice belonged to an obviously angry Mikaela, "We would've had a better chance against the Decepticons if you had helped!"

"Optimus even went offline..." Ratchet said quietly. Starfire's optics went wide as Ratchet said this, "He went back online thanks to Sam's bravery and the Matrix."

"Look, I really am sorry I couldn't help. I was busy with other... things. I can't tell you anything either, about why I'm here or why I need Captain Witwicky's Journal... All i can say is that I need that journal." Starfire finally decided to say. Mikaela growled in frustration, then she started yelling,

"I don't care if your a gaint robot or not but leaving us like that was just selfish! I don't give a rats ass if you were taking a trip around the world looking for a stupid journal! Your own kind should be more important than a stupid book!!"

"Whoa, Mikaela calm down. That was in the past, we cant change what already happened. We just have to focus on the present..." Sam tried to calm his girlfriend down but nothing worked,

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Obviously this gaint robot cares more about herse-"

Starfire had enough of the girl's yelling and accusations, "Is that what you really think I'm like? Selfish and uncaring? Huh?" Starfire glared at the human girl, "You have no idea what I have gone through! My spark-mate died thanks to Megatron and the Fallen, my SPARKLING DIED because of them! Do you really think I'm doing all this for myself?! Do you really?!?"

Everyone was silent. Crickets could be heard chirping outside, and the wind seemed louder than normal. Starfire headed toward the door leading to the outside,

"You know what, you all are just hopeless. If you ever need help, DON'T come crying to me." With that Starfire slammed the door closed, her transformation into vehicle mode and driving off could be heard from the inside. Optimus shook his head, "You all could have at least tried to be a bit nicer. There has to be a good reason why she's doing what she's doing."

The group felt bad about what they did. Optimus was right, they could've been a bit nicer, the femme did just suffer through a major fall.

"Sam, Bumblebee and I will go after her, I was the one who caused her to leave." Mikaela decided, "I want to apologize to her at least."

Prime shook his head, "No, you have already caused her enough damage," Mikaela felt even worse after he said that, "I will go try and reason with her. This way, I can ask her to give me back what's rightfully mine."

All the humans and Autobots gave him an odd look. Arcee decided to speak up, "What's rightfully yours?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" Arcee and the others shook their heads, "She has the Matrix of Leadership hanging around her neck."

All eyes/optics slightly widened, Optimus continued on, "I want to know why and how she got it..." With that, Optimus walked to out to where Starfire transformed and drove away. He looked at the rest of the group behind him, "Well, hopefully this goes well..." _'Hopefully she doesn't kill me...'_ he thought before transforming into vehicle mode and driving off to look for Starfire.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Sorry this took so long to put up. I've been really busy with school and we're also about to move. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!! =)_

_Again my readers, all questions about the plot will be answered by the time the story ends. If you message me all I can tell you is the general idea of the plot. If I tell you anything else, then it will spoil the whole story. _

_Hope you liked this chapter!! Review's much appreciated!!_


	4. Authors note!

A/N: dear readers, (wow that sounds so formal… bleech… X_X)

Alrite, hello people who like to read! (thats better!)

Stars and Sparks will be temporarily discontinued due to the fact that I am writing/typing a new story…

For all you fantasy people, please read and review my new story Heaven.

Its almost like Romeo and Juliet on some part but it has a nice twist to it :D

So if you would like to read it my story can be found on .com/ (I know horrible website name but freewebs has a lot of users so I had to be creative!)

Please enjoy! And sorry for the discontinue of stars and sparks, but I do hope to continue it!

~KK224


End file.
